PC:Dirge (Don Incognito)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Fluff Description Dirge's skin is ashen gray and waxy, giving him a corpse-like look. He could almost pass for a duergar, were it not for the fact that he is completely hairless. A permanent scowl adorns his rounded face, complete with a wide, flat nose. His battle axe and shield are strapped to his backpack, and he wears armor made of some sort of animal hide (lion, perhaps, or maybe deer, it's hard to tell). Strapped diagonally across is chest is a harnass holding a selection of knives. Background Dirge is a necromantic experiment gone awry, a bizarre and unnatural fusion of living and dead flesh that stole sentience from its master and escaped into Daunton proper. The Society of Sorrow is a comparatively small and somewhat pretentious apocalyptic cult. It's founder and leader, a shadar-kai calling himself Rieve, believes (falsely) that in the near future, Herebos will fuse with the material plane. The dead will rise, he and his followers say, and the sentient races of the world will be overcome with apathy and malaise. In this new, post-apocalyptic world, various groups and people will be too overcome with sadness and grief to properly settle disputes, so battles by champion (usually undead) will be more common. Rather than warn the world of the disaster they believe is coming, the Society of Sorrow instead focused its efforts on creating a powerful undead champion so that they can have an early leg up over the competition once the planar overlay happens. Rieve and his followers approached Gouki, intent on purchasing a corpse. As luck would have it, a bizarre dwarf had recently directly challenged the master of the Iron Ring, with predictable results. Corpse in hand, they began to conduct their research, complete with multiple visits the Isle of Laughing Gallows to parlay with orcish death shamans and to Bacarte to audience with Mother Ciballa. Eventually, the Society had the information and materials they needed, and aboard a ship bound for Daunton from Bacarte, they enacted their ritual to create their champion. As oxygen hit his lungs, the champion's first thought was that something was wrong. He sat up and immediately asked the Society where he was, which came as a chock to the Society, who had expected their champion to be an unthinking slave. Furious, Rieve magically contacted Mother Ciballa to demand answers, but her only response was cackling laughter. Undaunted, the Society began to groom their champion (they decided that the champion was an it, not a he, and that it didn't deserve a name). However, since they weren't expecting sentience, they were completely caught off-guard when the champion began to ask basic questions like "Why am I here?" and "Where am I?". Calmly explaining that he was a piece of property and that he would be used as a gladiator once the world ended didn't go over very well. Moreover, the champion remembered bits and pieces of his former life. Not enough to form a picture of who he used to be or what the world outside the Society's compound was like, but enough to know that there was something wrong with what he was being taught. The champion's world was small, and he had nowhere else to go, so he stayed. It took a few years, but eventually the champion began sneaking off to the Great Library to learn more about the world, and he was surprised to learn that not only did the rest of the world not think that the overlay was coming, but that necromancy was illegal and immoral. Eventually, he asked the most damning question of all: "Do you have any PROOF that the Shadowfell is going to merge with the material plane?". Rieve was furious, and attempted to backhand the champion across the face, but he caught the cult leader's blow by the wrist and angrily declared that he was no longer a slave. After a violent escape, the champion fled into the night, christening himself Dirge and taking up adventuring to put his unique skillset to use. Appearance Age: 4 Gender: Male Height: 4'9 Weight: 202 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality More than anything else, Dirge is pragmatic: actions that get results earn more respect from him than actions that are honorable. Likewise, "trust" is an alien emotion. Eventually, Dirge will learn to expect certain outcomes, behaviors and results from people, but beyond that, Dirge is on his own. He's a dour nihilist, but believes that whining is a sign of weakness, so it's mostly internalized. Dirge is quiet, usually choosing to speak only when spoken to and using as few words as possible. That said, he's also possessed of a dry wit, and smiling isn't uncommon if he thinks something is amusing. Religious Beliefs While Dirge recognizes that it's foolish to simply deny the existance of the gods, he thinks that he is cursed and beyond redemption. Region The Imperium - +2 Diplomacy. Hooks Purpose and Adventure - Why is he stuck on this side of the portal? Is there something he is supposed to do here? Or is it a reward from Palladys for his years of service in the legion, a chance for an undefined adventure? Connection to Veritas - Raiyek never really told anyone in Isolate Prime or anywhere else his connection to Veritas (partly because he doesn't want the connection). Hopefully it doesn't haunt him ... The Priest - what was it that made the priest talk to him, setting him on the road to paladinhood? (This one is a really weak hook, I admit. More curiosity than anything.) Kicker Kicker A - When the portal is opened (even temporarily), an acquaintance from the legion, or even a friend or rival, is sent to look for Raiyek. (credit to Dawn Raven for that one) Kicker B - Before his parents became elves and joined the Veritas, they had a daughter. But this daughter didn't follow her parents, so they disowned her, never speaking of her to Raiyek. Totally unknown to him, his eladrin sister made her way to Daunton (blood relatives of the Veritas wouldn't exactly be welcome in the Imperium) and resides there still. Sometimes she even has reason to hire adventurers ... Adventuring Career * The Long Arm of Lauto 1: Algarezh Hoofchew (by covaithe) - A short excursion, resurrection-debt collecting on behalf of the Chapel of the Obolus. * Echoes of O (by Don Incognito) - A search for a missing street artist, involving ganglords, freaky monsters, and dark rituals. * A Problem of Nobility or Things that go Bump in the Night (renau1g) - A hunt for mysterious assassins targeting minor nobles in Daunton, with a twist ending. * To Catch a Crimelord, or Down the Rabbit Hole (renau1g) - A quest for vengeance against Mr. X, a crimelord who used the group from "A Problem of Nobility" to do his dirty work. * The Path of Light (ScorpiusRisk) - Something about doom and fate and general bad things. We're off to look for a 'Warden' who knows something about something. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surge Value: 18+1 (Belt of Vigor) = 19 Surges per Day 11 (Class 10 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 7 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Paladin Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Divine Mettle and Divine Strength powers. Divine Challenge: gain the use of the Divine Challenge power. Lay on Hands: gain the use of the Lay on Hands power. Divine Sanction: A creature subject to Raiyek's Divine Sanction is marked by him while the sanction remains. Unless specified otherwise, the mark ends before the specified duration if someone else marks the target. Until the mark ends, the target takes 5 radiant damage the first time each round it makes an attack that doesn't include Raiyek as a target. Holy symbol implement. Feats Hero of the Faith (trained Perception) level Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword) level Durable level Heavy Blade Expertise level bonus Mighty Challenge level Superior Will level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers 'Powers Known' Paladin Class Features Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle Channel Divinity: Divine Strength Divine Challenge Ardent Vow At-Will Holy Strike Ardent Strike Encounter Divine Pursuit Strength from Valor Resurgent Smite Daily Paladin's Judgment Arc of Vengeance Utility Restore Vitality Valiant Rush Other Multiclass Oath of Enmity Equipment Weight Allowance: 117/180 lbs. Raiyek's Wish List This list displays a number of preferred items in order of priority. Surprises are welcome too, as long as it's something useful ;) By Category * Weapon: +2 vengful bastard sword (AV, L10) > +2 dread bastard sword (AV, L8) > +2 retribution bastard sword (AV, L7) * Holy Symbol: +2 symbol of the champion's code (AV2, L8) * Armor: +2 plate of durability (AV, L9) * Arms: diamond bracers (AV, L9) > wyrmguard shield (AV, L8) > pelaurum shield (AV, L7) * Head: helm of vigilant awareness (AV, L6) > gem of colloquy (AV, L2) * Wondrous: ruby scabbard (AV, L5) * Hands: breaching gloves (AV, L6) By Level * Level 10: +2 vengful bastard sword (AV) * Level 9: diamond bracers (AV) > +2 plate of durability (AV) * Level 8: +2 dread bastard sword (AV) > +2 symbol of the champion's code (AV2) > wyrmguard shield (AV) * Level 7: +2 retribution bastard sword (AV) > pelaurum shield (AV) * Level 6: helm of vigilant awareness (AV) > breaching gloves (AV) * Level 5: ruby scabbard (AV) > cold iron shield (AV) Tracking Treasure and Money +100 gp - starting gold -50 gp - plate armor -10 gp - heavy shield -15 gp - longsword -15 gp - adventurer's kit -5 gp - javelin +90 gp - Echoes of O reward --------- 95 gp +3 gp - sell longsword -30 gp - buy bastard sword -50 gp - buy healing potion -5 gp - buy javelin +417 gp - A Problem of Nobility reward --------- 430 gp -12 gp - Raiyek's share to buy Comprehend Languages ritual and components for Georg +10 gp - sell plate armor +6 gp - sell fullblade +6 gp - sell bastard sword -360 gp - buy Bastard Sword +1 --------- 80 gp +889 gp - To Catch a Crimelord reward -15 gp - buy 3x javelin -100 gp - buy 2x Potion of Healing -520 gp - buy Belt of Vigor (heroic) --------- 334 gp -10 gp - buy 10 days' trail rations --------- 324 gp +1165 gp - Path of Light reward +300 gp - Path of Light reward -------- 1789 gp Amulet of Health +1 - From Long Arm of Lauto 1: Algarezh Hoofchew. Party recieves it, Raiyek wins the lottery. Non-magical Fullblade - From Echoes of O. Summoned Rimefire Plate +2 - From A Problem of Nobility. DM's summary post. Healing Potion used here. Woundstitch Powder - From To Catch a Crimelord. Healing Potion - From To Catch a Crimelord. Divvying up the potions. Cloak of Resistance +2 - From The Path of Light. Path of Light Food: eaten 4 days' trail rations thus far. Total Incoming Wealth +680 gp - Amulet of Health +1 +30 gp - non-magical fullblade +90 gp - Echoes of O reward +1800 gp - Summoned Rimefire Plate +2 +417 gp - A Problem of Nobility reward +360 gp - Woundstitch Powder +50 gp - Healing Potion +889 gp - To Catch a Crimelord reward +2600 gp - Cloak of Resistance +2 +1165 gp - Path of Light reward +300 gp - Path of Light reward -------- 8381 gp Average expected wealth for beginning of level 8, based on DMG parcels: 17,359 gp. For beginning of level 9: 24,959 gp. XP XP Award 1: 375 XP from completing Long Arm of Lauto 1: Algarezh Hoofchew. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 2: 1100 XP from completing Echoes of O. DM's post, Judge's post. XP Award 3: 877 XP from completing A Problem of Nobility. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 4: 3089 XP from completing To Catch a Crimelord. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 5: 250 XP from The Path of Light. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 6: 567 XP from The Path of Light. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 7: 2243 XP from The Path of Light. Judge's post. XP Award 8: 6057 XP from completing The Path of Light. DM's post. Judge's post. Total: 14,558 XP. Changes Level 2 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 2 utility power, Martyr's Blessing (PHB) - Summary, Powers Known * Added level 2 feat, Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword) - Summary, Feats * Added "Marley's Touch" accomplishment from Echoes of O - Accomplishments * Sold longsword; bought bastard sword, healing potion, and a second javelin - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Switched stats relating to main weapon from longsword to bastard sword - Summary, Attacks Level 3 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated hit points - Summary, Health * Added level 3 encounter power, Strength from Valor (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Retraining: ** Valiant Strike at-will -> Ardent Strike at-will (DP) - Summary, Powers Known ** New source bonus retraining: Martyr's Blessing level 2 utility (PHB) -> Virtue level 2 utility (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Updated stats reflecting change from mundane plate to Summoned Rimefire Plate +2 (AV) - Summary, Defenses * Sold bastard sword, fullblade, and plate; bought Bastard Sword +1 (PHB) - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Switched stats relating to main weapon from mundane bastard sword to Bastard Sword +1 (PHB) - Summary, Attacks Level 4 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 4 feat, Toughness (PHB) - Summary, Health, Feats * Added level 4 ability increases - 1 Str, 1 Wis - Summary, Ability Scores * Updated treasure to reflect To Catch a Crimelord rewards (889 gp and Woundstitch Powder) - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Bought 3 more javelins - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Bought 2 potions of healing - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Bought Belt of Vigor (heroic) - Summary, Health, Equipment, Treasure and Money Level 5 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated hit points - Summary, Health * Added level 5 daily power, Arc of Vengeance (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Added level 5 bonus feat, Versatile Expertise (heavy blades/holy symbol) (PHB3) - Summary, Attacks, Feats * Retraining: ** Warrior of the Wild feat -> Hero of the Faith (DP). Perception remains the bonus trained skill. Level 6 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 6 feat, Mighty Challenge (DP) - Summary, Feats * Added level 6 utility power, Valiant Rush (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Updated treasure to reflect time gold reward - Treasure and Money Level 7 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated hit points - Summary, Health * Added level 7 encounter power, Resurgent Strike (DP) - Summary, Powers Known Level 8 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 8 feat, Superior Will (HotFK) - Summary, Feats, Defenses * Level 8 ability increases and updated modified stats: 1 Str, 1 Wis - Summary, Ability Scores, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Skills and Languages * Overhaul: ** Versatile Expertise (heavy blades/holy symbol) feat -> Heavy Blade Expertise (HotFK) - Summary, Feats ** Level 1 encounter power Piercing Smite -> Divine Pursuit (DP) - Summary, Powers Known ** Level 2 utility power Virtue -> Restore Vitality (HotFK) - Summary, Powers Known ** Class feature Lay on Hands -> Ardent Strike (DP) - Summary, Powers Known Ministats statsBRaiyek Meliam/B - Male Elf Paladin (Palladys) 8 BPassive Perception/B: 25, BPassive Insight/B: 23; Low-light vision BAC/B:26, BFort/B:21, BReflex/B:21, BWill/B:23 -- BSpeed/B:6 BHP/B: 74/74, BBloodied/B:34, BSurge Value/B:19, BSurges Left/B:11/11 Resist 1 all Saves: can make save at start of turn vs. daze or stun, even if effect isn't save ends. Action Points: 1, COLOR=redSecond Wind/COLOR BPowers/B COLOR=GreenHoly Strike Ardent Strike Divine Challenge/COLOR COLOR=redDivine Pursuit Strength from Valor Resurgent Smite Valiant Rush Channel Divinity Elven Accuracy Oath of Enmity/COLOR COLOR=grayArdent Vow (4/4) Restore Vitality Paladin's Judgment Arc of Vengeance/COLOR COLOR=DarkOrangeWoundstitch Powder Cloak of Resistance/COLOR SIZE=1Group Awareness: All non-elf allies within 5 squares of Raiyek gain a +1 bonus to Perception. urlhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Raiyek_Meliam_(Lord_Sessadore)[/url][/SIZE] /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --SeaPainter 1) In your summary description of HUNTER'S QUARRY; your target remains your quarry until the end of the encounter, not the turn. 2) In your summary description of DIVINE CHALLENGE; you might want to include the special condition concerning language. 3) In your summary description of DIVINE STRENGTH; you might want to delete the word "action" after the Minor in Parameters. 4) You also might want to include your weight allowance with your gold remaining section. Aside from the first one, most of those are nit-picky & probably not required. Other than that, everything seems good... and a great background. I like the idea of him going AWOL to go adventuring, especially that he justifies it as an opening provided by his god... which also opens up adventuring possibilities, especially when 7 Rabbit's story is considered. Anyway none of this is enough to hold up the approval process, so I approve Raiyek Meliam for level 1. Approval 2 comments from covaithe * From Kicker 2: "Before his parents became elves..." I had to go read up on elves in the wiki before this made any sense. Man, the wiki has changed since I last paid attention to it... * It's worth making a note with the Channel Divinity powers that only one CD can be used per encounter. Most people put this as a Special field. That's pretty minor, so I approve Raiyek for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Comment from JoeNotCharles * Should be 13 gp remaining, not 18 (fixed) Otherwise, looks good. Thanks for making it so clear. I approve Raiyek for Level 2. Approval 2 Comment from Ozymandias79 *I approve of Raiyek for Lvl 2 Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: I don't know how you expect me to kill time checking over sheets when yours is flawless. Really, it's quite inconsiderate of you. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: I echo THB's comments Level 4 & 5 Approval 1 *Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Level 6 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g. 'Level 7 & 8' Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Raiyek has approvals from SeaPainter and covaithe and is fully approved for level 1 Raiyek has approvals from JoeNotCharles and Ozymandias79 and is fully approved for level 2 with 1475 exp. Raiyek has approvals from TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g and is fully approved for level 3 with 2352 exp. Raiyek has approvals from renau1g and ScorpiusRisk and is fully approved for level 5 with 5691 xp. Raiyek has approvals for level 6 from THB & renau1g.